


Quite Nice

by Trash_For_Ships



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_For_Ships/pseuds/Trash_For_Ships
Summary: My 2017 portal secret santa gift for volcanicflowers on Tumblr! Some Chellmel, adjusting to surface life, Mel trying her best to figure out how she got so blessed with such a bold woman to rediscover the world with. Mute Chell, selectively mute Mel. Hope you enjoy!





	Quite Nice

When Mel first heard the shed door open again, the only thing that she felt was- well, she wasn’t even sure it was one thing. Anger. Fear. Wishing, almost, for the still-familiar weight of her portal gun, anything, to defend herself. 

Mel was expecting something sinisterly mechanical, a turret, neurotoxin, something, anything-

Anything other than another human. 

Another human. 

Another human, looking at her like she was thinking the same thing, another human, in an orange jumpsuit, hair pulled back, circles under her panic-stricken eyes. 

She was covered in blood, scratches and scrapes, and on her feet were odd white boots, that looked almost like they were originally meant to be like high heels- but the heel had been with a spring-looking thing. 

She looked at Mel, then whipped around again when the shed door behind her slammed. Had Mel not been paying attention, she would have missed the the clanging that preceded the door opening again, but she wouldn’t have missed how the door opened again and out vaulted a burned, stained cube. The door slammed itself shut again with a resounding bang. There was silence in the field, save for the wind blowing through the wheat. 

What Mel hadn’t anticipated- well, she’d anticipated none of this, really- was that the woman would sigh, stand up, walk close to her, take her face between her hands and kiss her. 

The kiss was over just about as quickly as it had started, leaving Mel standing there, very, very shocked, while this mysterious and bold woman turned on her springboard heels and stalked back towards the shed. She regarded the misleading tin door, stepped back with one heel and then punched the door. She then, very nonchalantly, turned around, shook her wrapped hand out once and picked up the cube. 

Just as Mel was finally getting over the shock of the kiss, the woman had adjusted the cube in her grasp and was just making her unsteady way into the field, without so much as a glance behind her. 

“Wait!” The call was lilting and cracked at the end, as Mel hadn’t spoken in...goodness knows how long. She was jogging to catch up with her, and when she did, the woman was looking at her warily, and continued on her way. 

Mel couldn’t say anything more, couldn’t think of anything to say more. All she did was fall in stride with the woman, this refugee from the same hell she had escaped. She didn’t object when Mel looked at her again, only glanced in her direction, and together they made their way off into the horizon, away, finally, from Aperture. 

When Mel later asked, the woman’s name was Chell. She’d scratched it in the dirt near their campfire that night, had glanced up when Mel rolled the word around her tongue, feeling out the syllables, the cadance.

Quite a nice name, she decided. Yes, quite nice. Especially when whispered between their mouths, the two of them pressed close for warmth that night after the fire died low. 

Quite nice, to have a traveling companion to help explore this new world of theirs. Quite nice, indeed.


End file.
